universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hilary Sherlock
Hilary Sherlock is the uncle of Jack Mayhew, and father of the Sherlock Family who spends his time as a golfer, cooker and a part time couch potato. Entrance: Bust in Beer Hilary bursts in from a big beer cannon. Move Origin That's just how much he likes drinking. Neutral B: A Hole In One? Hold B and Hilary will focus on a golfball with a golf club. Release B to lose the focus. Swing the Wii Remote or jerk the control stick to hit the ball. The kind of club you use depends on how far away you are from the nearest opponent. If you're right next to the opponent, Hilary will get out his putter. Shake the Wii Remote to roll the ball forward. If Hilary is just a few meters away from the nearest opponent, Hilary will use his wedge. Swing the Wii Remote and Hilary will chip the ball higher. The ball can easily be chipped over steep surfaces, like hills, with the wedge. If nobody is in range, Hilary will use the drive. It is faster and stronger than the wedge. Once it touches something, the ball will bounce back. Move Origin Hilary plays a heck lot of golf and he also spent a lot of time playing Wii Sports golf back in the day. Side B: Remote Batteries Hilary gets out a remote control. Press B to fire electric shocks. They are very quick, slightly knockback causing shots but get weaker the more Hilary uses them. If he uses them too much, the remote will run out of battery and he can't use the move again until he stops using it for a while. If the electric shocks are deflected and hit Hilary, he will get an electric shock. If Hilary is attacked with the remote, he will drop it, and anyone can pick it up and attack with it. Move Origin Since he's a part time couch potato, he watches a lot of TV. This is why he uses the remote a lot. Up B: Cork Blast Hilary holds a bottle of wine. While holding B, you can control the direction the cork will be aimed at. Release B to blast the cork which attacks anyone it hits. If you want a recovery, Hilary will have to aim the cork behind him. Attacking Hilary with the bottle will cancel the recovery move. Move Origin Hilary drinks wine/beer and sometimes blasts the cork outside. Down B: Christmas Dinner! Hilary offers the opponents a christmas dinner. If somebody runs to the dinner, they will starve, causing them damage. If someone with at least 100% damage goes to the dinner, they will fall to the ground. Tap A holding the dinner to drop it down so anyone it splats into will not escape. Like TJ's Birthday Cake, if the meal misses, anyone can eat it. Move Origin Usually, everytime Jack Mayhew's family visits Hilary's family, Hilary kindly makes all the dinner for everyone and convinces everyone except for Carys (his daughter) to eat A LOT. With the exception of christmas, it's a tradition that Hilary's wife, Carol, cooks some christmas dinner for her and Jack's family every December instead. Final Smash: GOAL!!!! Hilary watches some football on TV, supporting Chelsea. If Chelsea wins, Hilary screams "GOAL!!!!" and a shock wave will cover the screen. When some touches the wave, they will be stunned for the rest of the stock. Hilary can still knock them around but they won't be able to move independently until they get KO'd. However, if England scores over Chelsea, Hilary will cry and the Final Smash is cancelled. If Hilary hits somebody when he cheers "GOAL!!!!" they will instantly be KO'd regardless of anything. Move Origin Hilary highly supports Chelsea in football on the TV and watches a lot of it. KO Sounds and Taunts KO 1: Shit! KO 2: Oh Bloody Hell! Star KO: You...Naughty Girl! Screen KO: Ooh! Up Taunt: Shows off his muscles. Side Taunt: "Is that a hole in one?!" Down Taunt: "Come on Chelsea!" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Shows his muscles to the audience. Option #2: Celebrates with his wife, Carol, hugging him and his dad, Gerald, giving him a thumb up. Option #3: Hilary scores and cheers "Goal!". Losage: Sits on the couch, complaining to his family about the winner. Alternative Lose Pose (only in Sherlock's Home): Angrily sits on top of a bin. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Blasts a cork to the sky using a wine bottle. Neutral Aerial: Gives a toast using a wine glass. Down Aerial: Switches on with the TV remote. Forward Aerial: He stomp kicks with both of his legs. Reverse Aerial: Swings his golf club. Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Slighty jumps then swings both of his arms. Neutral Attack: Does a slow punch. Combo: Side Tilt: Headbutts forward. Dash Attack: Kicks with both legs. Down Tilt: Burns an alcohol cake using a match. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Stomps both his legs twice. Smashes: Up Smash: Opens up an exploding green bottle. Side Smash: Blasts 2 Wine Bottles sliding him the other direction. Down Smash: Rockets 2 wine bottles elevating himself. Grab Moves: Grab: Bends a little and uses both hands. Pummel: Headbutts. Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Raises his muscles. Down Throw: Sizzles the opponent in a BBQ. Moveset, KO Sounds and Taunts Music GoAnimate OST- Writing to the future Victory Music Some unknown cheering by a football crowd. Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: This guy looks like a deliveryman, but he doesn't seem like one. Jeremy: You're probably talking about the Strongman Hilary Sherlock, Right? Angry Boss: Of Course I am, You Fool. Now tell me more about that guy. Jeremy: He Uses golf clubs, attacks with a TV Remote, uses the cork of a wine bottle, and offers you Christmas Dinner, which can make you starve to death. Angry Boss:...... Jeremy: Boss? Angry Boss:.... Owen: Is he alright? Jeremy: Maybe I Just Forgot to Tell him that Hillary's Final Smash was that he yells GOAL after watching Chelsea beat England on TV. Owen: Or Maybe He's Thinking About Hilary's Expertness in Sports. Angry Boss: Sorry, what was that? Jeremy: What was you thinking about? Angry Boss: Just thinking about how to kill Bruceton. Jeremy and Owen: Ohhhh. Personal Data Height *Cartoon Size Weight *Muscular Sickness *England beating Chelsea Powers *Golfing *Using his remote *Blasting corks *Cooking Christmas Dinner *Screaming "GOAL!!!!!" Hobbies *Watching TV *Making dinner for everyone *Golfing *Drinking wine/beer *Rooting for Chelsea in Football Nationality *Surrey Trivia *At the end of the moveset, Hilary and Pete were confirmed as Bros when they both decided to do the Bros Pose together. *Hilary is one of the three characters to have the same music in the Special Moves scenes as the KO Sounds and Taunts scenes. The others being Dan Gough and Yuuki Ogata. *Hilary is one of the 8 playable characters who are aware of All Star Smashers. The others being Sonny Slaven, Brad Till, Brodi Welsford, Amanda the Panda, Smash Jarin, Yuuki Ogata and Billy Slaven. Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Human Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Strongman Hilary Category:Father Category:Uncle Category:Funny Characters Category:Semi-Angry Category:Strong Character Category:Muscles Category:Golfer Category:Football Lovers Category:Couch Potatoes Category:British Category:Surrey Category:Cults Category:Beer Lover Category:Chefs Category:Cool Character Category:Heroes Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Manly